


Vientos de Cambio

by nimscott



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Podemos more like lloremos, Rascafría, Smut, Unrequited, a trip down memory lane, campaña electoral, pero del que duele, politifics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott
Summary: El resultado de las elecciones municipales desata el caos dentro de Podemos. Íñigo nota el control de la situación escurrirse entre sus manos: ¿y si pasa lo mismo con Pablo, su Pablo?Diciembre de 2015





	1. Mientras estés

**Author's Note:**

> TOMAD LA PLAYLIST OFICIAL DEL FIC. Pa llorar extra! https://open.spotify.com/user/nimuescott/playlist/6hCUyutQ9feNOnHbMT3dQK?si=SBgx_ePESAG_yixAuXIrbg

Íñigo se abrió paso a través de la sala principal de la pequeña sede de Podemos, llena a rebosar de otros miembros del partido. Todos parloteaban excitados, pasándose papeles, riendo y prestando atención a la vez a todas las pantallas encendidas en la sala, de ordenadores, móviles, tablets… Era un caos generalizado, pero Íñigo nunca había oído nada tan hermoso. El corazón no le cabía en el pecho de felicidad y se moría de ganas de unirse al jolgorio, de saltar y reír y celebrar la victoria que ya asumían segura, a sabiendas de que en otras salas de otros partidos en diferentes confines de Madrid, en aquel instante calaban los sentimientos de tristeza, decepción y, por encima de todo, sorpresa.

Porque, arrastrando por delante todas las encuestas y hasta las predicciones más optimistas, el recuento era legítimo, real y sobrecogedor: Podemos, o, mejor dicho, Ahora Madrid, había arrasado. El PP estaba demasiado cerca para confiarse, pero a todo el mundo le daba igual. Aquella era una victoria morada en toda regla, y nadie se la iba a quitar.

Íñigo tropezó sobre una riñonera de alguien que estaba tirada en el suelo, salvó los dientes aferrándose a la esquina de la mesa más cercana y, cerciorándose de que nadie había visto el desliz, entró sin llamar a la puerta en el despacho. No el despacho de Pablo, no; el despacho podemita, el despacho de la gente, el despacho en Comú.

Y de todas formas, y pese a todo, el despacho de Pablo Iglesias.

Pablo al oírle entrar levantó la cabeza y le sonrió leve pero sinceramente. En sus ojos, Íñigo vio una silenciosa petición de que cerrara la puerta, y así lo hizo. Entonces, Pablo se puso en pie.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Has visto el escrutinio?-inquirió Íñigo emocionado. Eran preguntas tontas, pero no podía contenerlas. La sonrisa de Pablo se ensanchó al ver el entusiasmo de su amigo.

-Te dije que lo íbamos a conseguir-a Íñigo se le escapó la risa.

-No cuela.

Y, con esa tontería, los dos se echaron a reír. A Íñigo se le entibiaba el pecho con la pureza de la alegría que compartían. Pablo se acercó a él y le abrazó, feliz; fue un abrazo dominante, de camaradería, con su brazo rodeando los hombros del otro, encogido, y casi la otra mano preparada para alborotarle el pelo. 

Durante unos segundos se balancearon, así unidos. En un momento dado, Íñigo levantó la cabeza ligeramente. Su rostro quedó a centímetros del de Pablo, y un par de ojos oscuros y turbios escrutó los ojos claros e inocentes de Íñigo. Con toda naturalidad, el chico se irguió un poco, y Pablo le besó.

Íñigo había tenido años para acostumbrarse, años, pero cada vez era como la primera vez. Sintió sus piernas flaquear y la sangre caliente embotar sus canales auditivos y acumularse en sus mejillas. Intensificó el beso, aferrándose a Pablo, pero aquello no estaba destinado a prolongarse demasiado, como no tardó en darse cuenta. El líder del partido separó sus labios de los de él con delicadeza y una sonrisa de excusa; había trabajo pendiente. En pocos minutos tendrían que emitir un comunicado público, y estarían comprobando datos, haciendo planes y ocupándose del papeleo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. No había tiempo que perder.

Íñigo se despidió con la excusa de aprovisionarse para la noche en el Mercadona más cercano. Pablo no perdió la ocasión de magrearle el trasero antes de que abriera la puerta para salir, dejándole sin aliento y con la sensación de que todos los ojos estaban fijos en él.

Los enemigos de Pablo le tildaban de astuto y cruel; a veces, Íñigo se atrevía a pensar que no iban tan desencaminados después de todo.

***

Los días siguientes fueron una vorágine de entrevistas, declaraciones de prensa, apariciones públicas y papeleo, papeleo, papeleo. Había gente en el equipo bastante más preparada para ese tipo de cosas, y sin ellos, Íñigo y Pablo, sobre todo Pablo, habrían estado perdidos. No tanto como Juan Carlos lo había estado meses atrás. Él era un politólogo de pura cepa, hombre de ensayos, teorías sociales y cafés ardiendo de la cafetería de Políticas, demasiado sincero y cortante, y no se llevaba bien con lo que le parecía la hipocresía de campaña. Pablo era de llevar la voz cantante, y le dejaban a ello por lo bien que se le daba; el trabajo “sucio” de oficina le agotaba. A Íñigo también, pero uno valía para lo que valía. En su caso, era de los que ganaban sin esfuerzo al Risk.

Tuvieron que pasar semanas, con Manuela y Ada ya acomodadas en sus puestos y el país, si no acostumbrado, al menos hecho a la idea, antes de poder encontrar un rato a solas para estar con Pablo. Pablo había tenido ratos sueltos (sin ellos no se podía vivir), pero Íñigo sabía que no eran para él. Los últimos meses habían sido duros, con los falsos escándalos y calumnias lloviendo sobre todos, con la ruptura entre Pablo y Tania, que les había dejado descentrados a ambos, y la bandera blanca de Juan Carlos. Lo peor habían sido sus críticas al irse, bastante veladas y suaves siendo el profesor lo ácido que era habitualmente. 

Tania era una cosa, pero Juan Carlos siempre había tenido buen tino para meter el dedo en la llaga. La nube negra de reflexiones negativas en la mente de Pablo era palpable, y ni siquiera la brutal victoria en las municipales la había conseguido disipar.

Así que los ratos sueltos de Pablo, cuando conseguía robar alguno, eran para él y sus pensamientos. Íñigo usaba los suyos para encajarle siestas al reloj. En ellas, soñaba a veces que soñaba acompañado.

A veces, nunca por propia iniciativa, se le cruzaba por la mente una incómoda certeza. Tenían un acuerdo tácito: Íñigo nunca buscaba a Pablo, siempre era al revés. La razón más obvia era porque siempre era Pablo el que tenía que estar vigilando su reputación, quién le miraba y quién no, era él al que más afectaría que aquello se descubriese y por tanto era quien debía cubrirse las espaldas con más recelo. 

La razón menos obvia era que, si ambos tuvieran licencia para buscarse el uno al otro cuando se necesitaran o desearan, estaba muy claro quién lo haría demasiado y quién demasiado poco.

Íñigo sabía cómo iban las cosas; no se engañaba. En la vida hay lo que hay. Y él aceptaba de buen gusto lo que la suya le daba. Y esperaba, siempre esperaba. Siempre paciente.

Así, las noches como aquella, en que recibía en su móvil pasadas las doce de la noche un whatsapp de Pablo cuyo único contenido era “.”, estaba siempre ligeramente desesperado (risas), y dispuesto a dejar el alma atrás yendo a su encuentro.

Era exactamente como le gustaba a Pablo. Por eso, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y su Secretario de Política se lanzó a sus brazos, de inmediato se le puso dura. Cerró la puerta de una patada comiéndole la boca a Íñigo, y los dos se arrastraron tanteando la pared hasta el dormitorio, donde Pablo le empujó bruscamente sobre la cama.

-Apaga la luz-ordenó desabrochándose la camisa, e Íñigo se apresuró a obedecer. No se desvistió: aquella era una tarea que siempre complacía a Pablo. No se veía nada, porque las persianas estaban bajadas; las únicas señales de vida provenientes del exterior era el resquicio de luz de las farolas, algún perro ladrando, un coche aislado pasando por la calle a la que daba el dormitorio de Pablo. Esperó, pero las cosas no eran como siempre, Pablo no lanzaba todo su peso sobre él sin miramientos. Sintió un ramalazo de miedo, y entonces notó manos en su tobillo derecho, manos que le quitaron con cuidado la zapatilla y el calcetín, acariciándole de pasada el empeine, y procedieron a hacer lo mismo con el pie izquierdo. 

Las manos subieron, extendidas, cálidas, por las espinillas y apoyándose en las rodillas, tratando con mimo la cara externa de los muslos, y luego la interna, y luego, saltando la ingle, la línea del cinturón, clavada en las caderas de Íñigo. Oyó el sonido metálico de la hebilla y la presión se alivió un poco primero, mucho después al ser desabrochado con suavidad el botón de los vaqueros. La cremallera cedió sola. Las manos levantaron ligeramente la camiseta de Ínigo y se posaron, suaves y agradablemente tibias al tacto, en el hueco entre la cresta ilíaca y la cabeza del fémur, perfectamente encajadas en ese espacio tan suave y vital. Tras reposar unos segundos allí, empezaron a bajar, empujando consigo los pantalones. Íñigo levantó las caderas para facilitar la maniobra, y jadeó en voz alta, desprevenido, al sentir de repente la caliente y mojada boca de Pablo sobre el bulto en su slip.

Riendo suavemente por haberle pillado a traición, Pablo le terminó de quitar los pantalones, se quitó los suyos en un suspiro de Íñigo y entonces se subió a la cama y se sentó… sobre la entrepierna de Íñigo. Restregándose, encajándose, procurando que el otro sintiera el fuego tras la fina tela de la ropa interior. Íñigo lloraba.

Pablo se inclinó, muy a gusto, e Íñigo de inmediato levantó la cabeza con dificultad, aspirando aire, pidiendo un beso que le fue concedido. Un beso de verdad, profundo, ansioso, mordiendo labios, gimiendo en la boca del otro, las manos en el cuello como abrazos en el alma. Íñigo rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Pablo, intentando vagamente soltarle el pelo, y éste le abrazó, jugando dentro del beso, acunándolos a los dos, bailando en su boca como el mar, como un símil suave y mucho más intenso que una penetración. Ya suelta la coleta, perdida la raída goma, Íñigo extendió el pelo sobre los hombros de Pablo, pasando sus dedos por los mechones, aspirando el olor a champú neutro y la humedad restante de haberlo lavado pocas horas atrás. Pablo olía a hogar.

Entonces, Pablo rompió el beso, el abrazo y la magia, y empujó a Íñigo otra vez hacia el colchón.

-Vamos a follar-decidió, y le quitó la camiseta a Íñigo. Este gimió, Pablo pensaría que de excitación.

Pero Íñigo tenía otra vez frío.

Recogió los trozos de sí mismo, y dirigió sus manos al borde de los boxers de Pablo, tal y como se esperaba que hiciera.


	2. Prisas

Las primeras veces siempre habían sido precipitadas; por Pablo, todo fue por Pablo. A veces, Íñigo recordaba con cariño aquellos años, preguntándose si el Pablo actual, más calmado y calculador, también pensaba alguna vez en aquellos días donde sus impulsos habían dado comienzo a todo aquello.

Lo primero había sido una noche de anarquía en el campus de Políticas. Un movimiento de protesta por una de tantas subidas de tasas había organizado una noche de ilegales; una noche en la que toda la gente que pudieran reunir merodearía, en teoría, los terrenos de Somosaguas. Por supuesto, a espaldas del profesorado y empleados de la UCM, había planeados un botellón, diversos tours en las facultades en plena noche, y una enorme hoguera donde calentarse todos; al fin y al cabo, era marzo. Tras varias desventuras, Pablo e Íñigo se habían dirigido por fin a esta última a templarse los huesos, pero se habían llevado una tremenda decepción. No había un solo hueco en torno al fuego que estuviera a una distancia prudencial de las parejitas liándose de formas más o menos discretas. Íñigo había mirado el panorama, impotente, hasta que Pablo lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó, tropezando ambos en el irregular terreno, unos metros más allá, bajo un árbol que les tapaba la luz de la luna.

Allí, habían yacido, hombro con hombro, apoyados contra el árbol. Tras un breve silencio incómodo, ambos habían estallado en carcajadas a la vez, reído hasta llorar, y acto seguido empezado un encendido debate a dos sobre una controvertida clase que Íñigo había tenido ese mismo día. Era el más esencial de los debates Iglesias-Errejón: limpio en estrategias argumentativas, sucio, sucísimo en pullas, insultos infantiles y alguna que otra mano que volaba veloz al vientre del contrincante para hacerle retorcerse de risa por las cosquillas. Íñigo tenía las mejillas y la punta de la nariz bajo cero probablemente, pero el pecho caliente como el fuego que, incluso a varios metros de distancia, les teñía de un agradable tono anaranjado. En un momento dado, la discusión se había estancado, siendo los dos jóvenes demasiado tercos como para ponerse de acuerdo, y Pablo, en medio del silencio cómodo, se había frotado los brazos para calentarse distraídamente, mirando la hoguera.

Íñigo, pendiente de todo, se incorporó cuando notó que el coletas se quedaba inmóvil con la vista fija en la lejanía. Apenas había tenido tiempo de poner una helada mano en el hombro de Pablo cuando éste se giró y sus labios fueron directos a los de Íñigo, que, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó y se dio un buen golpe con el tronco del árbol.

Recordaba a Pablo separándose de inmediato y preguntándole si estaba bien, asustado. Íñigo apenas le veía a través de las chiribitas negras por la hostia, pero su estómago parecía a punto de saltar fuera de su cuerpo, y aunque le temblaban las manos violentamente, la derecha, que había aferrado el borde del chaquetón de Pablo como reflejo al caer, tiró con decisión para juntarles de nuevo. Recordaba que Pablo tenía la nariz igual de fría, pero las mejillas como dos estufas al rojo, los labios tibios y suaves, y la lengua ardiente y pura, con sabor nada más que a Pablo. Íñigo había sabido desde el primer momento que sería una adicción que nunca curaría.

Se habían besado por horas, hasta tener los labios en carne viva, las lenguas con agujetas y las manos en lo más hondo bajo la parka del otro. El frío no existía, sólo estaban sus piernas entrelazadas, el regazo de Íñigo, en llamas, con Pablo encima, sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a ir más allá, y la burbuja que había creado Pablo al quitarse la braga que llevaba siempre para recogerse el pelo. Tanto la prenda de abrigo como las gafas de Íñigo habían desaparecido. En algún momento se durmieron, uno sobre otro. Pablo había abierto los ojos una hora después, cuando ya amanecía, despertado a Íñigo con un casto beso en la mejilla y se había levantado para adecentarse un poco y volver al mundo real.

Casi había pasado una semana de aquel incidente sin que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera vuelto a mencionar, e Íñigo se sentía morir desde que se despertaba hasta que se quedaba dormido abrazando la almohada, temeroso y confundido. Habían sido los peores días de su vida. Y entonces, Pablo le había llegado, como siempre, como todos los días desde que se habían hecho amigos, y le había hablado de una quedada de amigos en la casa de su abuela en Rascafría aprovechando que la señora pasaba Semana Santa con otra rama de la familia.

Allí, en Rascafría, fue cuando Pablo había tardado dos horas de reunión de amigos en arrastrar a Íñigo al patio con una excusa banal. Allí fue cuando Íñigo no pudo terminar su chiste sobre Pablo estando más a gusto al aire libre en plena sierra de noche sin abrigo, porque Pablo le había mirado de aquella manera. Allí, en Rascafría, fue cuando Íñigo fue valiente y se interrumpió a sí mismo para besar a Pablo, y Pablo le besó de vuelta, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que aún no tenían los labios bien del todo, y a ninguno de los dos le importó. Y chocaron contra la pared de la casa, y entraron por otra puerta, y subieron las escaleras y se refugiaron en la habitación que tenía una sola cama individual, y cerraron la puerta y Pablo le quitó la camiseta a Íñigo y se le quedó mirando como si estuviera viendo el universo nacer cuando sólo tenía enfrente a un chaval de diecinueve con cara de seis, cuerpo de quince y la cara roja como un tomate.

La luz fue apagada; las sospechas de Íñigo sobre Pablo teniendo dudas sobre su propio cuerpo, legitimadas sin palabras. Le besó durante mucho rato: el cuello, los hombros, las hendiduras entre los huesos del flaquísimo Pablo, la fina y blanda capa extra de grasa del vientre, que Pablo odiaba visceralmente. Íñigo cubrió todo de besos mientras Pablo le acariciaba cabeza y cuello, enternecido hasta la diabetes.

Los dos, avergonzados, escondieron sus dudas en besos algo forzados cuando no quedó superficie libre no adorada. Se metieron despacito bajo las mantas, entre besos breves y suaves que sonaban alto, mimosos, y, poco a poco, las manos de Pablo encontraron el cinturón del otro y lo desabrocharon temblorosamente. Luego le tocó al botón de los vaqueros; Íñigo expresó su apoyo haciendo rebotar el eco de suaves murmullos en el cuello de Pablo. Este no se atrevió a agarrar el trasero de Íñigo a través del boxer cuando el pantalón cayó, así que Íñigo cogió las manos con las suyas y las posó en sus muslos a la vez que se sentaba sobre Pablo, sobre los muslos de Pablo (no había valor para más). Respaldadas por ese apoyo, las manos de Pablo subieron de manera vacilante.

Cuando Íñigo se inclinó para besarle otra vez, Pablo rodeó los glúteos y le atrajo hacia sí para profundizar el beso. Íñigo gimió alto, cayendo del todo porque le habían cedido los brazos como mantequilla; Pablo gimió por el nuevo y sorprendente peso sobre su erección. Y algo cambió. Volvió a atraer ferozmente a Íñigo para comerle la boca, y le hizo daño con los entresijos de su propio pantalón, intacto, en la delicada piel de los descubiertos muslos del chico. Pablo de inmediato retiró las manos y pidió perdón, casi a punto de llorar de culpa, pero Íñigo le chistó y terminó en dos maniobras de un segundo de quitar ambos vaqueros al fin de en medio. Se deshizo de los calcetines, acariciando el empeine de Pablo distraídamente con los dedos de los pies, y, al terminar, se quedó parado, acobardado.

Pablo sin pensárselo dos veces lo abrazó y los hizo girar para ponerse él encima. Se sumergió bajo el edredón, haciendo que a Íñigo se le retorcieran órganos que no sabía que tenía al imaginar qué cosas podrían pasar, y besó la cara interna del muslo del muchacho, donde se había clavado el botón del vaquero de Pablo. Aún estaba la marca y probablemente dejaría un moretón, así que Pablo se aseguró de que al menos tuviera la forma de sus dientes, su nombre en vez del de Levi’s. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Íñigo, el ventanuco de la diminuta habitación ya estaba empañado por completo. Pablo acercó la cara a la entrepierna del chaval, pero se detuvo. Nunca antes había estado con otro chico. Su mano se aproximó y tanteó con cuidado lo que había bajo la fina tela, delimitando su forma, encontrando las similitudes y las diferencias con el único miembro que había conocido en su vida (el suyo).

El de Íñigo parecía más suave, más magnético a la hora de atraer el contacto. Temeroso pero decidido, Pablo se deshizo de los boxers, tirándolos al suelo, y la erección de Íñigo se irguió libre. Pablo se apresuró a tirar del edredón para que Íñigo no cogiera frío en una zona tan delicada; el chaval, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, parecía estar esperando la muerte.

Pablo subió un momento y le dio un beso reconfortante, tapando su cuerpo con el propio. El roce de su vientre desnudo con la punta húmeda del pene de Íñigo no fue casualidad. Íñigo parecía estar gimiendo sin emitir sonido alguno, y Pablo podía oír tenues ruiditos provenientes de su tripa; probablemente la razón por la que estaba todo ruborizado y avergonzado. Pablo nunca había sido de esos a los que les suena la tripa por los nervios a la hora de tener relaciones con alguien, pero era un caso raro. Y, personalmente, le parecía adorable.

Fue directo a darle un beso en la barriga, sin sentir incomodidad alguna al notar el pene del otro contra su propio cuello, y entonces fue cuando se le oyó gemir a Íñigo; el chico se tapó la cara con las manos a punto de desmayarse de vergüenza y calentura. Pablo sonrió, volvió a subir, tumbándose a su derecha, y le empezó a dar besos en la oreja. Íñigo giró la cabeza para reclamarlos en su boca, temblando ligeramente cuando Pablo posó la mano en su vientre desnudo. La rodilla de Pablo, sobre la pierna de Íñigo, fue subiendo poco a poco hasta la ingle, y siguió, y ahí permaneció, bien presionada contra Íñigo, que movió inconscientemente las caderas, con los ojos cerrados por el placer. Pablo siguió besándole y su mano derecha se deslizó hacia abajo y acarició brevemente el miembro del otro. La mano de Íñigo voló hacia la cintura de Pablo, queriendo aquel ponerse de lado, pero Pablo lo impidió y en vez de eso levantó ambas piernas de Íñigo por encima de la suya, dejándole “sentado” sobre la misma. Y su mano bajó más.

Íñigo nunca se había tocado ahí. No con las manos, al menos. Todo el mundo sabía que apoyarse en un asiento de una determinada manera cuando nadie miraba no contaba. Siempre se había hecho pajas normales y corrientes, y, aunque desde septiembre se las había dedicado todas a la persona que ahora le estaba manoseando, su mente nunca discurría por caminos bien iluminados en lo concerniente a las situaciones imaginadas. Por eso, cuando Pablo se chupó varios dedos y empezó a tantear la entrada del culo de Íñigo con uno de ellos, Íñigo casi pidió la extremaunción. En un intento de aferrarse mejor al colchón, su mano chocó con el pene erecto de Pablo, aún bajo el boxer; Pablo jadeó y le mordió el labio.

Tras unos segundos, la mano de Íñigo volvió a chocar por accidente. La respuesta fue similar, y en pocos segundos, Íñigo se hallaba con un dedo de Pablo entrando y saliendo de él y el miembro de este firmemente aferrado en su propia mano, que no se atrevía a moverse.

Una nube tapaba sus recuerdos en lo que seguía; probablemente estaba relacionado con el hallazgo de Pablo en lo referente a la anatomía de Íñigo que lo convirtió en una masa de sollozos y gemidos pidiendo más. Íñigo nunca había pedido nada. La voz que repitió varias veces la palabra “fóllame” decididamente no era la suya.

En sus recuerdos emborronados, Pablo le besaba distraídamente en toda su longitud mientras se deshacía de lo que le quedaba de ropa. En la oscuridad y la confusión, sus penes se tocaron, y la reacción de Íñigo para prolongar ese contacto causó una risa que aún resonaba intacta en la mente de Íñigo cuando pensaba en aquella noche. Pablo proveyó, y el breve instante de roces le hizo ver las estrellas. Y luego Pablo se cansaba de esperar y lo penetraba sin previo aviso con la lentitud y el cuidado que habría requerido una chavala, pero decididamente no suficiente para Íñigo. El dolor había sido fugaz, pero intenso. Pablo había pedido perdón, pero, aunque mucho más despacio, había seguido moviéndose.

Íñigo había apretado los dientes hasta que todo se suavizó y consiguió relajarse. Pablo le penetraba despacio, pero sin parar, incapaz de parar, mojándole la clavícula con su aliento.

El más joven le había abrazado y había dicho una vez más la palabra mágica.

Pablo no necesitó más incentivos para follárselo como nunca se había follado a nadie.

Íñigo, boca abajo y con los dientes clavados en la almohada (epítetos homófobos aparte), se corrió. Había sido una buena idea colocar una toalla; siempre tomaba medidas de precaución cuando se masturbaba pensando en la primera vez en Rascafría. También, siempre se masturbaba en la ducha, menos cuando pensaba en esa vez. Esa vez pedía cama, aunque hubiera que hacer la colada a la mañana siguiente.

Rascafría había sido increíble, pero podría haber sido mejor. Íñigo aún se estremecía al recordar el dolor lacerante de aquella vez. No recordaba si había habido sangre, pero era probable. Pablo en esos años siempre iba con prisas, y a veces atropellaba sin querer a quien estaba en su camino. Incluso cuando quien estaba era “el camino”. Después de aquello Íñigo había pedido tranquilidad y había sido la influencia moderadora (no pudo evitar reírse) en todos los encuentros posteriores hasta que Pablo afinó y dominó un poco esa urgencia que le caracterizaba. Las prisas siempre habían sido su principal fallo. Las prisas y el ego.

No sabía muy bien por qué había sentido la necesidad. Pocas horas antes, Pablo había llegado y se lo había follado, bien, una de las mejores, de hecho, y sin embargo Íñigo había necesitado más y se había dado un segundo homenaje apenas Pablo salió por la puerta, rechazando veladamente la oferta de quedarse a dormir. A veces se iba enseguida, y no había que buscar las razones de por qué.

Jadeante aún en su cama, Íñigo supo que al día siguiente estaría exactamente igual de necesitado que un par de horas antes, sin diferencia con cuando había estado un mes y medio sin estar con Pablo. Tenía una sed que no se calmaba con que Pablo viniera y le diera por culo con toda la buena intención del mundo; pero si no era sed de eso, Íñigo no sabía de qué podía ser.

O hacía oídos sordos a la voz que intentaba explicárselo.

 

 

Al día siguiente, en uno de los descansos entre las múltiples reuniones que tenían esa mañana, Íñigo se acercó a Pablo.

-Debes de estarte quedando sin fuelle, porque después de ayer sigo igual-susurró mordaz. Pablo le miró de reojo, picado.

-Debes de estarte desgastando, porque yo también-Íñigo, feliz, le pegó en el brazo.-Creo que hay que renovar estructuras.

-Pablo.

-Cambiar protocolos y encontrar una nueva forma menos burocrática de…

-¡Pablo!-Pablo se giró bruscamente.-El problema son las prisas. Tenemos que tomárnoslo con calma. Recuperar eso-afirmó el joven. Pablo se limitó a mirarle fijamente unos segundos.

-Quiero follarme más que tu culo, Íñigo.

El chico sintió sus piernas flaquear. Pablo dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la sala de reuniones para la próxima que tenían con algunos representantes del PSOE, dejándole deshecho.

No sé qué te queda por joderme, Pablo.


End file.
